you CAN name beauty
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: when Sakura dosent turn up for training,team 7 go looking for her.Sakura is found by the person she least expected to show interest in her,but things get heated as she goes to his apartment to try and apologise,what exactly will come out of this?TWO-SHOT


**Well hi there; got inspiration for something new, but different pairings lol it is a one-shot and I hope you all like it**

**You CAN Name Beauty**

"Kakashi, where's Sakura?" whined the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha

The silver haired jonnin looked down from his orange book "I'm not sure, she's never off sick on a training day"

Sai and Sasuke glared at each other before turning in the opposite direction

"What we gonna do? We can't train without the whole team" asked Naruto

Kakashi sighed "I guess we can either search for her, or cancel training for today"

"Ooooh let's go with option 2!!!"

"I say we vote"

Everyone turned to look at the quiet artist in surprise

"It's fair that way"

Kakashi nodded "those in favour of looking for Sakura raise your hands"

Naruto's jaw dropped as both Sai **and** Sasuke raised their hands into the air

"But…but you guys, this could be a day off"

"Exactly dobe, we can't have you slacking off just because we're down one member"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Oh how I detest you teme"

"Okay, let's each search an area of Konoha, and meet back here if we find her" ordered Kakashi

Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sai out of ear shot of Kakashi and whispered into their ears "why don't we pretend to look for her? Then we can each do our own thing for the whole day?"

But before Sai or Sasuke could retort Kakashi appeared behind the blonde

"Oh I forgot to mention, if you fail to find her today then training is doubled tomorrow"

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto fumed

"That damn baka figured out every loophole there was!"

"Let's just go find her, this is getting annoying"

Sai and Naruto agreed with the Uchiha and ran off in their separate directions. Naruto covering the East, Sasuke looking in the West, Kakashi was obviously scouting the North as the porn shop was up there, and Sai took the south route.

Rooftop after rooftop he jumped, not leaving any place unlooked. Sai was going to find his pinkette team-mate, cause he sure as hell wasn't doing double training tomorrow.

'_Where are you…?_' he kept asking himself as he turned corner after corner

He suddenly had an idea and ran in the opposite direction.

'_It's so obvious'_ he thought '_where else would Sakura go…but to a Sakura tree_'

It all made sense in Sai's mind. And he needed to find her before the day was done, or they'd be just asking for a death wish.

As he ran, he thought about how his friend would react when he found her. A punch in the face? Probably. A hug? Not likely. A kiss? Not in his lifetime.

Sure Sai and Sakura were friends, but they were _**only**_ friends. There was nothing else to it. He knew she wasn't interested in him. He had even witnessed her turn down the Uchiha, her childhood love. From that point, he had always thought she had given up completely with boys and her looks and focussed on her training.

But not turning up for training, Sai was now confused with everything.

'_girls are so troublesome…….now I sound like the pineapple head_'

Dismissing his thoughts, Sai concentrated on finding the cherry blossom tree he had often heard Sakura talk about. From the way she talked, he thought she was in love with it. It was that comment that got him a black eye one time.

Passing a forest of normal trees, Sai's expert artist eye caught the smallest glimpse of pink and stopped dead in his tracks. He looks between the tress and there was definitely pink in there. Not caring, he walked straight into the forest, with every intention of lecturing Sakura on how important it was that she attended training.

He travelled further and further in, sighing at how deep the tree was considering he saw it's leaves from the outside, or was it something else?

Sai eventually came to a clearing and found what he was looking for, but his throat went dry as he looked closer.

Sai had never really been one to notice girls, but when Sakura's almost naked body swerved a few feet in front of him, he felt his blood heat up and rush to everywhere in his body.

He could see she hadn't noticed him yet, but he just could not bring himself to take his eyes off her.

She was dressed in her tight black shots, short black sandals, a black bikini top and her now mid-back length hair was up in a high pony tail.

Sai always pictured Sakura flat chested and curve less because of the baggy shirt she always wore. But now there was much more of her skin showing, it was the complete opposite. Her breasts were full and round, just right for her age and the curves her body had were absolutely perfect.

Her slender stomach stretched as her back bent backwards and her feet left the floor. Sweat adorned every part of her body, which only made her more alluring in Sai's opinion.

As he continued to watch her train, Sakura finally noticed him and panicked mid-air, dropping to the ground and landing rather painfully.

"what do you want?" she spat

Sai could see her lip trembling and the tears threatening to fall

"I was told to come find you for training"

"well you found me, now shoo"

Attempting to get up, they both heard her arm crack and a whimper left her mouth.

"are you okay?" asked Sai moving forward

"why do you care?"

Sai shrugged "I was worried about you hag"

Sakura's anger flared "why do you always call me that?!"

"because you said you don't care what I call you"

"well guess what Sai, I do. every time you call me ugly, fat, hag, worthless, or anything, it makes me feel like crap inside, like I can do anything"

"but you can, just now when you-"

"I really don't see the point, you'll only say it's stupid"

Sai remained silent _'what do I do?'_

"all you do is pick at me, say I'm weak, fat or ugly. I do have feelings you know, and you just keep hurting me over and over again. I just take it anymore!"

"why didn't you say something before?"

"I wanted to, but, I guess I was just being nice"

"you really are something"

"what?"

"your nice, even when you don't want to be"

Sakura stared at him

"I don't know what's the difference in being nice or mean" he mumbled

He then looked at her again, that same stupid fake smile plastered across his face "I'm sorry, I'll let you resume your training"

With that, he turned and left. Sakura sat there wide eyed, with her mouth open

'_I forgot he grew up without emotions…'_

'_**must've been rough, so you cant blame the guy'**_

'_maybe I was a bit hard on him?'_

'_**hard isn't the word. You were brutal'**_

'_maybe I should apologize?'_

'_**damn right you should, I mean the guy's a total hottie, how could you not forgive him when he's so misunderstood?'**_

'_ok, I'll go find him, but first…'_

Sakura cringed as she clicked her arm back into place, then ridded herself of the pain with her chakra.

She then set out to find Sai, making sure to stay undiscovered from the rest of her team. After a while, she got tired and rested on a sheltered rooftop.

'_**he could've gone home'**_

'_I don't know where he lives'_

'_**what? You baka!'**_

'_never bothered to ask'_

'_**well then your just going to look harder'**_

'_stupid Inner'_

'_**I heard that…'**_

'_good'_

As she was about to jump from the roof, she heard something from beneath her. Filling her feet with chakra, she pushed her body forward so she was now upside down looking into someone's apartment.

Inside she saw Sai laying on his bed, throwing shuriken at the wall opposite to him.

'_what are you doing Sai?'_

"what are you doing Sakura?" came a voice from behind her

Sakura jumped at the voice and broke her chakra concentration. But before she could fall, an am was firmly wrapped around her waist. She looked up so see passive onyx eyes staring into her emerald green ones.

Averting her gaze as her cheeks burned she mumbled "I came to apologize"

Sai smirked "what was that?"

"I said I came to apologize, now can you pull me up?!"

He nodded and lifted her up to sit on his windowsill "can we…um…go inside?"

"why?" he asked

"I don't want anyone to see me"

Sai felt kind of hurt by that "you don't want to be seen _with_ me?"

"what? No, I know the others are looking for me for training; and I really cant be bothered to train with them at the moment" she explained

Relief flew over his head and stepped aside for her to climb in through the window

Sakura looked around, there were paintings over the walls, they all had little name plaques beneath them, but they were bare.

"why aren't any of them named?" she asked

"I believe, that you cant name true beauty"

"oh….."

"so, didn't you have something you were going to say to me?"

'_oooh he's so asking for it'_ she fumed inside, but decided not to beat the living crap outta him

Sakura turned towards him and took a deep breath "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier"

She then turned round and headed back to the window

"Sakura wait…"

She stopped just beside the window and looked back at him "hm?"

"I…I guess I'm sorry too"

Sakura smiled "I forgive you"

"I forgive you too _hag_"

"that does it Sai" she yelled turning to smack him in the jaw

But her movements halted as a pair of surprisingly warm lips landed on hers. Her eyes wide in shock, she looked at the surprisingly calm looking Sai before her. Coming to her senses, Sakura broke the kiss and fell back slightly, landing on his bed with a soft _thump_

"what, was _that_?" she breathed still staring at him

Sai smirked "your so innocent"

Her face turned a shade of crimson and she turned her head in attempt to not let Sai see. She failed terribly. Next thing she knew, she was being straddled across her hips on the bed.

Her breathing hitched as he felt him breath hotly on her ear and whisper huskily "and so beautiful when your embarrassed"

"Sai…why are you doing this?"

He looked her questionably "what do you mean?"

"I mean _this_, your acting so different than what you usually do. Your being nice to me, what happened?"

"don't you like me being nice to you?"

"I do, it's just weird. Why?"

"because I _like_ you Sakura"

Sakura felt her heart stop and her body freeze. The emotionless, more emotionless than Sasuke I might add, actually admitted he liked her. What in the world was going on?

"do you like me too, Ino said you did"

He smirked again at the new look of shock that appeared on her face

'_I am NEVER telling that girl ANYTHING ever again'_ Sakura raged at herself

"well? Is what she said true?"

"Sai…I…" she hesitated

She felt pained at the look of sadness that wavered over Sai's face.

"I understand, I'll just…um…go" he said turning to leave

Whatever was going on inside Sakura's she didn't know, but it made her jump up and hold onto his back tightly.

"Sakura, please let go I-"

"Sai, I didn't mean it, I just never expected you to like me, it was just so sudden, I just didn't know what to say. But I have to know one thing…"

"hm?"

"do you like me because Ino said I liked you, or did you like me before you knew?"

Sai thought over his answer quickly, he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had

"before"

He felt Sakura squeeze him tighter. They just stood there, her arms wrapped around him from behind. After a while, he felt her shake and his shirt become slightly damp

Turning round, she averted her gaze from him yet again. Holding her chin, he gently forced her to look at him. Her eyes were watering and she was shaking slightly. Wiping away a tear with his un-gloved finger, he stared at her

"why are you crying?"

"Sai, I…_don't _like you" she panted

At this he felt a pain his chest and he too, felt like crying

"okay, well I…you better go"

Sakura shook her head "no, you don't understand. I don't like you because…"

She trailed off as she looked into his deep dark eyes, leaning into his ear she said the 3 words she swore she'd never say again

"I _love_ you"

**Okay I'm absolutely shit at one-shots, so I'm making this a two-shot, because I just feel like leaving y'all with a cliff-hanger mwhahaha I'm so evil lol. Depending on how many reviews I get this chapter, I will need the motivation to get cracking with the 2****nd**** chapter as I'm a little ill and currently have less than 3 months until my final GCSE exams, so I need all the inspiration I can get ok? See ya in the next chapter, love you all x.x.x**


End file.
